


Warum bleibt nach einem Abschied immer so viel zurück?

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Erinnerungen, F/F, F/M, deutch!, ein bisschen kurz, ich wurde fru sie sterben, past relationship!, trauriges geschichte
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ich sehe uns wandern. Das war irgendwo am Meer, im Nordosten. Bald jährt sich unser kleiner Ausflug. Im Mai war es, der Raps blühte so schön gelb, alles leuchtete. Sie wollte es im Mai machen. Als die Blumen zu blühen beginnen.





	Warum bleibt nach einem Abschied immer so viel zurück?

Ich sehe uns wandern. Das war irgendwo am Meer, im Nordosten. Bald jährt sich unser kleiner Ausflug. Im Mai war es, der Raps blühte so schön gelb, alles leuchtete. Sie wollte es im Mai machen. Als die Blumen zu blühen beginnen. Wir hatten beide Rücksäcke auf, unsere Regenjacken offen, denn es war ein freundlicher Tag. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Film. Ein guter Film über Liebe und Sonnenschein und Erinnerungen. In der Ferne sahen wir Schiffe und Boote und du hast versucht, mir den Unterschied zwischen beiden begreiflich zu machen. In der Nahe sah ich ihre helle grüne Augen und ihre Sommersprossen wie Streusel auf einen Kuchen.

Wir pflückten einen Strauß Raps, banden ihn mit einem Aufladekabel zusammen. Was brauchten wir solch ein Kabel, hier, an einem Ort ohne Strom, an dem es nur uns beide gab, die Felder, das weite Meer und darüber diesen gigantischen Himmel?

„Was willst du als nächstes machen Harley?„ fragte sie mir und ich lächelte und sagte etwas bescheuertes wie „den Eiffelturm zu klettern.“ Oder so ein scheiss. 

Warum bleibt nach einem Abschied immer so viel zurück? Diese Erinnerung an einen unbeschwerten Ausflug zum Beispiel. Und tausend andere. Ein Nachhall ihre Stimme, ein Abbild ihrer geschwungenen Lippen, tief vergraben in meinem Kopf und Herzen. Es bleibt mir so vieles von ihr zurück, obwohl wir nicht mehr sind. Sie verblasst, mit jedem Tag etwas mehr. Aber manches Zurückgebliebene von dir strahlt immer noch grell wie damals die Rapsfelder.

Sie war immer Sonnenschein und ich war ein Sturm.

Selina versuchte mich zu trösten, aber es war schwer, als ich sie jeden Tag glücklich mit dem Man sah, den sie liebte. Pam und ich waren bei der Hochzeit. Brautjungfern. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Und ich weiß, dass Bruce und Selina mit ihr reden und mit ihr rausgehen und mit ihr Mittag essen. Ich beschuldige sie nicht. 

Ich glaube fest daran, dass wir Menschen uns vieles vormachen, dass wir Tricks entwickelt haben, um bestimmte Dinge nicht zu sehen, die offenkundig sind. Um Dinge nicht zu sehen, weil sie sonst schmerzen würden. Wir sind Meister im Selbstschutz. Auch ich habe an unserem letzten Tag bis zur letzten Stunde nichts gesehen. Und vorher gab es nur so ein merkwürdiges, kaum greifbares Gefühl, das mir sagte, dass etwas bei uns in Schieflage geraten war. Aber ein Segelboot im Orkan, das zu kentern droht, kann man mit der richtigen Technik wieder aufrichten. Oder man holt die Segel ein und wartet einfach ab.

Wahrscheinlich dachte ich das für mich: Das ist nur ein Sturm, ein Orkan. Wie ich. Der zieht vorüber. Abwarten, Teetrinken, notfalls mit einem Schuss Rum. Es wird schon wieder. Aber es wurde nicht mehr.

Wir wachten an diesem einen Tag, dem ich kein Datum mehr zuweisen kann, nebeneinander auf. Alles war gut. Perfekt. Sie sah zerknirscht aus und ich konnte sie nicht aufheitern. Sie hast wohl die halbe Nacht lang wachgelegen. Hat sich bestimmt an die Jahre zurückerinnert, die wir gemeinsam hatten, die wir geteilt haben. 

Vielleicht hat sie auch an die Rapsfelder erinnert, so wie ich heute, wenn ich im Büro sitze, vor mir gelbe Post-its leuchten, ich langsam begreife, woran sie mich erinnern, ich mich nicht mehr konzentrieren kann.

Vielleicht erinnert sich an Selina und Bruces Hochzeit. Oder als wir auf dem Dach des alten Hotels neben mir saßen. Oder als wir im regen gefangen wurden und ich auf der Straße tanzte. 

Wir brachten damals noch irgendwie ein spätes Frühstück hinter uns, überstanden die Mittagszeit in zunehmend aggressiverem Schweigen.   
Sie sagte irgendwann, sie müsste noch einmal etwas einkaufen gehen. Ich sah dich im Flur an der Garderobe stehen, ihren Mantel und ihr Portemonnaie schon in der Hand, ohne aber irgendetwas zu tun.

Sie stand einfach nur da, bis sie irgendwann angefangen hat, bitterlich zu weinen. Ich hatte Pamela Isley nie zuvor weinen gesehen. Und da wurde mir erst klar, was seit langem schon in der Luft gelegen hatte. Keine Stunde später hat sie einen kleinen Koffer gepackt und mir gesagt, es sei wohl besser, wenn sie bei einer Freundin übernachten würdest. Die Tür schlug zu und die Liebe war zu einem langjährigen Abschnitt geworden. Zu einem Puzzleteil im großen Ganzen meines Lebens. Ein Tag, eine Stunde – und alles war anders.


End file.
